Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate on which electronic components are mounted.
Description of Background Art
In a wiring board of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67887, all conductor layers are exposed from a lower side resin insulating layer, and a roughened layer is provided. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.